Hippie Paradox Book One
by KrystalShadow
Summary: The first fic in the Rogue & Jessie saga. they arrive and tons of stuff happens . . . Credit to Maz, who helped. lot's of stff happens . . . maybe wierd but never mind. please R&R!
1. Arrive on the wings of Fate

Chapter One - Arrive On the Wings of Fate  
  
The plane came speeding to the ground. It soared along the runway and halted so suddenly that every passenger jolted forward in their seats. The pilot's speech echoed around the small, cramped cabin of the jet. "Sorry about this folks but a slight problem has accrued. Nothing to worry about, but it may cause some inconvenience. I'm afraid we will need to make this stop in Domino City, Japan to re-fuel Unfortunately you will have to stay over-night and accommodations and the local hotel will be made for you. Please report to the emergency area in the arrival lounge when you exit the plane. Thank-you!"  
  
A slight murmur arose among the passengers, several began to curse and swear and as people stood up to collect their luggage, two girls were left sitting. The girl next to the window had pure black hair down to her butt. Her sparkling brown eyes glistened in the morning sun. Her friend looked at her, she had dark-brown hair. With purple hyalites, her deep green eyes drifted into the rays of sunlight.  
  
"I don't believe it!" the dark-haired girl sighed, her head was resting on the tray in front of her, she sighed again as she lifted it to look her friend in the eyes.  
  
"C'mon Jessie down let it bring you down. Just think we're in Japan, all the good duellists to beat.oh and the food!" Her friend closed her eyes and smiled. Jessie looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Well.I didn't know you liked Japanese food." They stood up and the other girl handed Jessie her bags from the hold above them. "thanks Rogue" Jessie said, she then walked forward as her friend grabbed her own bags and they made their way off the plane.  
  
They arrived and stood together at the top of the metal staircase leading to the plane. They both looked astonished at the beautiful sun and cloud high skyscrapers. A man dressed in a formal blue suit looked up at them and began to speak loudly, trying to compete with the plane's noisy engine. "YOU TWO UP THERE! QUICKELY COME DOWN, THE QUICKER YOU LEAVE THE QUICKER WE CAN GET RE-FUELED!" Rogue and Jessie made their way down the steps with their suitcases, banging into each other on most of them. They arrived at the bottom and turned to throw a nasty look toward the man before entering the airport.  
  
They passed through the glass doors into the marble-floored main entrance hall for arrivals at Domino airport. They heaters were on in the building and Rogue loosened her scarf, now getting over the morning cold.  
  
"What now? Where do we go?" Jessie cried, sounding panicked.  
  
"Er.Follow the others I guess" said Rogue, nodding her head in the direction of many people, passing through a small barrier, in a neat line. The two girls made their way over to join the end of the cue.  
  
After a while, they arrived at a small window where a dark haired woman looked down on them, with a puzzled expression. She said something they didn't understand, and Jessie looked at Rogue. They both knew Japanese, and that wasn't it."W-h-a-t?" asked Rogue, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"OH!" the woman cried, with a chinise-english accsent. "you speak English? I did not know. I was told to speak chinise because the flight come from Hong-Kong. I can speak English good" she then smiled, secretly proud of herself. "Anyway.what are you two doing on this flight. You are too young, no?"  
  
"Well.we got on, I don't know how. We just did-" Rogue began.  
  
"YOUNG! I'M FIFTEEN!" cried Jessie, a wave of teenage madness coming over her.  
  
"Yes." the woman now looked scared, and so did many other people, who had turned too look. Rogue hid her face behind her bags and sighed. "What are your names?"  
  
"Jessie Harper." Jessie said, then pointed too Rogue who was still looking embarrassed. "-And Sakura.sakura..sakura?" she turned to her friend. Sakura secretly did not know her second name (introduction). So she used the one of her foster mother.  
  
"Tamme" Rogue said.  
  
The woman looked through some papers on her desk and looked up smiling. "you are here.passports please" The two girls handed over their passports, in order for the woman to check them. She s-l-o-w-e-l-y checked them then looked up and handed them back. "Thank-you. Please collect your bags and make your way to the arrival lounge. Where you should then.."  
  
Her voice became quieter and more faint and the two girls walked away, already fed-up with their 'welcoming-party'. They made their way up to collect their bags from the convey-belts in the centre of the hall.  
  
"Ok..if any of my stuff is damaged, I'll kill them!" Rogue cried, as she picked up her blue and black case. Jessie reached out for her red case, but before she could get it someone else's hand reached out for it as well and they collided.  
  
Jessie looked up to see a blonde-haired woman looking down at her, she moved her hand away and so did the woman. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jessie.and this is my bag your trying to steal" Jessie said, trying to be cool. Behind her Rogue was moving away.  
  
"Steal?" the woman said. "no I am not! This bag is mine!" as the woman reached for it again, so did Jessie and a war began between the two, each pulling it in a different direction.  
  
"Mai!" came a voice of a blonde haired young man from close by. "Are they giving you trouble?!" he arrived to stand next to her, he had messy blonde hair and looked evilly at the girls.  
  
"No Joey" Mai sighed, she pulled once more and the bag split open, the contents spilled onto the floor. It contained woolly scarves and hats and stuff that looked like the possessions of an old granny.  
  
"oh sorry" Jessie said, letting go. "obviously yours then!" she smiled to herself as Rogue laughed behind her. the blonde haired boy gritted his teeth then broke out.  
  
"what do you think you are doing you kids, you can't just come and claim everything! It's not yours so don't even try that trick!" his loud tone made people turn and stare at them for the millionth time.  
  
"and it's not mine anyway" Mai said, she dropped it and then walked away with Joey to find her own.  
  
"What was all that about?" Rogue asked Jessie, coming to meet her. They spotted another red case come round that was no different. "look, this one has your name on" on the tag Jessie's name was printed clear so she picked it up and they made their way into the arrivals lounge. When they entered the room, there was a deep silence, people were avoiding the temptation to turn and stare at them. "Do you think we're late?" Jessie whispered to Rogue as they walked slowly over to the place marked 'Emergency Area'.  
  
"i.can't..see!" Rogue cried, she was trying to look over the heads of the crowed, then she turned and said to her friend, "there's too many people. "C'mon lets just go"  
  
they both made a run for it, pushing in and out of some other people who wouldn't move then Rogue banged into someone because she wasn't looking and fell back. Her head banged on her suitcase, but people moved away as they noticed.  
  
"oh my god!" Jessie cried, turning round.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" said a quiet boy's voice. He knelt down beside her. As Rogue looked up, rubbing her eyes and saw Yugi Motou, world champion duellist. "Can I help you up?" he offered her his hand and she was helped up as Jessie rushed to her side.  
  
"Thanks" said Rogue shyly, her eyes met his. "hey! Aren't you Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah he is" said a girl's voice. Téa, looking a bit jealous for some reason came to stand by her friend's side. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, picking up her bag for her and handing her it.  
  
"I'm Rogue. Well Sakura really. I'm kinda' good at duelling b-"  
  
"Oh no, here is where she gets into a spin" Jessie laughed. "c'mon Rogue before they leave without us"  
  
Rogue sighed. "Fine. Bye yugi..and.girl!" she waved as she walked away with Jessie to the emergency area, where the people from the plane were boarding on to a coach.  
  
Yugi watched them walk away and suddenly he heard Yami talking to him.  
  
There was something strange about Sakura. 


	2. Who the Hell?

Chapter 2 - Who The Hell?  
  
"- so, in conclusion I really seriously think Yugi's evil!" Jessie said, drawing her speech to a close.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should trust you Jessie." Rogue said as they sat down café in the emergency area.  
  
"Because, I'm your intelligent, beautiful, classy friend!" Some cake appeared in the counter. "OH CAKES!"  
  
Rogue groaned and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. They sat for almost twenty minutes talking about this boy, Yugi Motou, and how they both could beat him in a duel. And this strange girl with the straight brown hair, (not to mention it had dandruff) was getting rather red and angry over the fact the Yugi was helping Rogue up.  
  
"Hey, maybe she's his girlfriend!" Rogue said looking up again, only to find Jessie had disappeared. "Jessie?" A groan escaped her as she watched the raven-haired female practically stuff her face with brown chocolate cake.  
  
"Hey," She said in a mumble. "You want some?"  
  
Rogue shook her head, "I'll wait for you here. . ." she said standing up and walking towards the lifts.  
  
There was a beep from the speakers and the same female voice greeted them, "Thank you all for being patient. Flight 1032 needs to be re-fuelled. Please can all passengers who were on this flight depart to the car park area. Thank you!"  
  
Rogue looked around in order to find Jessie. "Jess, come on we gotta' go.Jessie?!" He friend popped her head round the long counter of cakes.  
  
"Meet you down there!" she said, yet again she stuffed some cake into her mouth and disappeared. Rogue sighed, about to go and fetch Jessie when she noticed a boy who looked about her age (possibly older) walking to into the lift.  
  
"Yeah. . . . Meet you down there . . . ." Rogue said, as she mindlessly walked into the lift after the cute boy. Once in the lift the doors closed behind her, she didn't realise it was just her and this cute boy in a very small lift together.  
  
Yugi and Téa made their way along the hall as they saw Joey and Mai. "HEY GUYS!!!" Yugi cried, in his sweet voice.  
  
"Hey Yugs!" Joey said, lowering his hand to give his friend a HIGH five. "oh, and you Téa . . ." the girl smiled to herself at the mention of her name.  
  
"How have you guys been?" Mai said, she was now holding a suitcase with her name on it, the same as Jessie's.  
  
"Oh, we've been good. How was the holiday?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh cool" Mai sighed, sounding so dreamy. "well . . .it was until some weird girl tried to take my suitcase. . .well, it wasn't mine but. . .never mind, it's not interesting"  
  
"Ok.Shall we be going?" Téa said, they all turned to look at her then looked away again.  
  
"Er . . ." Joey mumbled. There was a silence then he spoke again. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Tristan and serenity-"  
  
"Tristan. . .and . . .Serenity?" Joey said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeh" piped up Yugi, "they couldn't make it" a look of terror came across Joey's face. The gang started to walk towards the lifts as Yugi carried on talking. "-and Bakura has gone ahead to get the car ready"  
  
In the lift Rogue was smiling away. The boy in the other corner looked unusually nervous. "Er. . ." he said, Rogue looking up at him as soon as he spoke. "What's you name?" he asked in a sweet English-accent.  
  
"Oh, I'm Sakura. Most call me Rogue" She looked down again. what if he thinks my voice is funny? she thought terrified.  
  
"I'm Ryou, most call me Bakura" he said also looking down. Then there was a short silence.  
  
Suddenly there was a sudden halt and everything went black. Rogue felt the lift suddenly stop and she was thrown forward into Bakura.  
  
"AAAHHHH!" she screamed, as the lift came to a complete stop. She quickely pushed herself off Bakura who had fallen back into a corner and she could asume that if the light was on, he would be looking terrified right now. "S- sorry"  
  
"It's ok. . ." he said, sounding a lot more calm then her. "We seem to have hit a problem"  
  
Rogue guessed it straight away, the damn lift had broken and now she was stuck in a pitch black lift with such a cute-boy whom she had just fallen right on top of. "Kill me. . ." she muttered under her breath, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Huh?" said the boy. Suddenly a bright light was shone in her face. She looked up up to see him holding a flash-light he had got from his bag. "Oops. . .sorry. didn't mean to shine it in your face" he put it on the floor so that they could see each other in the little light.  
  
"It's ok" Rogue said, going a Florissant shade of pink. "now what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know. . .my friends should be coming soon, hopefully they'll notice and help us" the boy smiled shyly, as if to stop her from worrying.  
  
". . .Oh that's. . .good. . ." She let out another embarrassed shade of pink. "Oh god. . ."  
  
"What?" The boy asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, it's my friend, Jessie. . .I cannot leave her alone for at least a minute or she'll be causing trouble!! I know!" Rogue searched through her bag and got out a mobile phone. "I'll call her!"  
  
Meanwhile Jessie was pacing around the airport. . .trying to work off her cake. Suddenly a ring from her pocket startled her and she reached in her pocket for her mobile.  
  
". . .JESSIE?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, this is Jessie Harper, who's calling may I ask?"  
  
"YOU ONLY HAVE ONE NUMBER IN YOUR PHONE AND THAT'S MINE!!" The voice screamed to her.  
  
"I do? Who's is that?"  
  
"IT'S ME ROGUE YOU HALF WIT!! I'm stuck in a lift. . .get some help fast!"  
  
"Who's this again?" Jessie asked dumbly. Rogue let out a scream of anger hanging up. Jessie shrugged and stared at the phone. "Geez, prank callers." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Rogue turned around to the boy and let out a sigh.  
  
"Well. . .hey, wait a minute! Did you. . .change. . .?" She asked eyeing him.  
  
"yes-"  
  
"I know! It's your hair?" Rogue said. She slipped her phone back into her suitcase as the tall figure watched her closely.  
  
"no-"  
  
"no! I know, you've had a growth spirt?" Rogue realised as soon as she said how embarrassing it was. How could she say that to s8ch a cute, but suddenly changed boy she had fallen on in a dark lift and was now trapped with?!  
  
"no- FOR GODS SAKE JUST GIVE ME ALL YOUR GOLD!" the boy cried, clenching his fist. A look of puzzlement came over Rogue.  
  
"But. . .i don't have any. . ." she muttered, wondering what happened to the sweet boy she fell on. "Well. . .er . . .what do you have?" he asked.  
  
"A hairdryer?-"  
  
"how much is it worth?"  
  
Rogue pulled the cheap plastic mini hairdryer from her bag and looked at it. "about. . .$1"  
  
"so, do you actually have ANYTHING?!" he cried, moving forward. Rogue backed away.  
  
"Er. . .take Jessie- oh wait, she's not worth anything, and that's a quote by the way" Rogue said, forgetting for a second she was stuck in a lift with a psycho.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi and his friends made their way to the lifts. Casually Joey pressed the 'open door' button, and when they opened the lift was not there. Téa gasped and they looked at the empty space confused.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" Joey cried, moving forward and seeing the top of the lift a few metres down.  
  
Inside the lift Rogue and Bakura heard their voices and Rogue opened to her mouth to scream but Bakura grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth. "hey guys!" he cried, in his sweetest voice. "I think the lifts stuck! HELP!"  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi asked, then taking in his words he turned to Téa, Joey and Mai. "We gotta' get help!"  
  
"I'll find someone, c'mon Joey!" Mai cried, as she ran off with Joey, looking frantically round for a member of the airport staff.  
  
Rogue looked up at Bakura who sniggered, "fuck you!" she cried in a muffled voice and kicked him hard in his balls, so he fell back and let go off her. He screamed in agony as he fell back.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?!" Yami cried, now standing in Yugi's place.  
  
"SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" came Rogue's reply, terror in her voice.  
  
Téa gasped, and took a few steps back form the lift. "oh my-" she cried, she banged into Mai who had returned with an airport staff member. A man in another formal blue suit moved forward to the gap. "It should be working any second, a technition is fixing it as we speak" he growled in a rough voice.  
  
Meanwhile Jessie looked down her phone doubly. She could hear all that was happening and yet she did not try and do anything about her. "How do you turn it off? Some saddos watching an old movie and I can't get it off!" she cried to passers by, who looked at her crazily.  
  
Rogue turned round in the lift to see that the boy who had demanded gold from her was now getting up, he had shrunk again and the whole idea was puzzling her. "What just happened?" she asked, in her best Jessie voice.  
  
"I guess you met Yami Bakura-"  
  
"Who the hell?" Rogue said, as the lift started up again. 


	3. Lost in Domino

Chapter 3 - Lost In Domino  
  
The lift mad it's way slowly to the entrance where the gang saw Rogue and Bakura starring at each other. "Is everything OK?" Yami asked.  
  
"it is now" Bakura said, he picked his suitcase up and made his way to join the gang, avoiding Rouge's gaze.  
  
"What the hell was going on?" Mai asked.  
  
Bakura looked sadly down at his ring and Yami nodded, turning to Rogue he gasped. "oh. . .you again, I mean, hello again. . ."  
  
Rogue did not answer. She picked up her own bag and looked down in some form of embarrassment. "Are you ok?" Bakura asked and for the first time in minutes their eyes met again.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what the hell your talking about half the time but I'm ok. . ." Rogue said, as her words became quieter she thought about someone possessing someone else. . .cool. "OH GOD! I BETTER BE GOING!" Rogue cried, and without warning she pushed past them all and ran off back to the café where she suspected Jessie would be.  
  
"Wait!" Yami cried after her, but it was too late, she had already gone. I really really think there's something weird about her. . .but I don't know what! He thought to himself.  
  
"C'mon Yugs, let's go!" Joey said. Yami vanished to reveal Yugi again.  
  
"Can we use the stairs?" Bakura said shyly as they made their way along the hall.  
  
Meanwhile Jessie was still trying to turn her phone off. She paced round the café and bashed it off the end of the counter. "OI!" cried a woman's voice from behind the counter. "What are ya' doin?!" a pale woman came face to face with the scared looking teenager.  
  
"I was trying to turn my phone off-" Jessie said in a low status tone.  
  
"Well, you can hardly do it like that, can you?" the woman said poshly. "now, I think you should go, don't you?"  
  
"no" Jessie said, not quite understanding the woman.  
  
"No? Don't make me call the manager! Look you ruined the food!" the woman pointed to a late cake that now had a huge hole it, the remands of it were stuck to Jessie phone.  
  
"Honestly, don't get stressed, remember 'calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean'." Jessie said, smiling weekly.  
  
"what? WHAT?" the woman looked ready to kill her when suddenly Rogue appeared and jumped in between them.  
  
"What's going on here?!" she cried, not sounding surpassed.  
  
"Do you know this girl?" the woman asked, pointing hopelessly at Jessie.  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"WELL KINDLY ESCORT HER OUT, SHE'S BEEN HERE FOR ABOUT AN HOUR CAUSING ALL KINDS OF TROUBLE!" the woman realised how lopped she was being as soon ass several heads turned to stare.  
  
"o-k" Rogue said calmly, turning to Jessie. "we have to go anyway, remember we have to get to the car park, they've probably left without us but, we still better be going"  
  
"Ok we'll use the lifts!" Jessie cried.  
  
"no" sighed Rogue, we won't"  
  
In a small cosy room, where a slight breeze rolled in from the slight open window, Peace was disturbed by the door opening and then slamming again loudly. Jessie and Rouge made their way into the room. They looked around at the blurry-purple room with king-sized beds, a games console and a HUGE tv, not to mention a big chest of draws and wardrobe.  
  
"Wow Rogue, look at all this stuff" Jessie said, plonking herself down on the bed nearest the door. "Wonder if we get cable?" she looked around for the remote, which was placed on the bedside cabinet and began clicking frantically at the TV.  
  
Rogue walked past her and fell face first on to the bed near the window. She was still thinking about how cute and dangerous that Bakura was. . .and how freaky it was that meeting her duelling idol (Yugi) would turn out to be scary.  
  
"We do Rogue! We do, look!" Jessie was going ecstatic because she discovered that they had cable.  
  
Rouge put their bags on the floor and kicked off her shoes. "I'm not unpacking, there's no point" but Jessie wasn't listening, she was entranced by the TV  
  
"er.Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah?" she said, starring at the TV.  
  
"Where is the bathroom?" Jessie asked looking at the bathroom door.  
  
"Jessie, you're staring at it."  
  
"Oh. . . " Jessie sighed walking to it.  
  
"I'm going to go out, Jess!"  
  
Rogue left her apartment and looked around the hotel. Now where would he be? She thought to herself.  
  
She made her way out of the hotel and into the cold night.  
  
Meanwhile, while Rogue was walking on throughout the city, Jessie had already gotten changed and was watching TV.  
  
"Boring." She whined changing channels. "WHY ISN'T THERE ANYTHING GOOD ON?!" She screamed.  
  
"Well. . ." A voice startled her.  
  
"AHHHH!! WHO'S THERE?!!" She yelled.  
  
A platimnun blond haired boy appeared next to the window. He looked at her evilly holding his millennium rod in his hand.  
  
"Oh, room service right? Where are the cakes?" Jessie asked.  
  
"I'm not room service!!" He yelled angrily.  
  
Jessie folded her arms and sighed.  
  
"Then who the hell are you?! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"  
  
Marik sighed and shook his head. What was he getting himself into?  
  
"Look, you worthless, pathetic excuse for a pathetic human being, I've come to take over your mind." He said holding up the millennium rod.  
  
Jessie couldn't help herself, she had to laugh, and when she did she also burst out with; "Hahahahaha! What you gonna' do with that thing?" she cried, which was a mistake and possibly the last thing she said in a long time. Marik reached forward and waked her over the head with it. So she fell to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue was wondering mindlessly around Domino. She was sure, by now, that she was lost. Every road she came too looked the same, every Hello Kitty factory she passed smelled the same."Lost in Domino." she muttered to herself. "Ugh! Such a Jessie thing to of done!" she walked round a corner and saw somewhere she had never been before.  
  
"Ooh, the turtle games shop!" she said, reading it's name from the glowing green lights above it. She opened the door and made her way in.  
  
Behind the counter an old man was serving a woman and handing her a pack of cards. Rogue snuck into the shadows and looked at some of the cards he had on display. "Thank-you" she heard the woman say, but she didn't turn round.  
  
She saw some cool cards, dragon capture jar, maybe she'd need that. . .or mystic sand, that's Jessie's best card. . . her thoughts were disturbed when she was tapped on the back by the owner of the shop. "Can I help you?" she heard him say.  
  
"Oh sorry" she said, turning round. "Just looking"  
  
The man's eyes opened wide and his expression changed to shock, he dropped some of the cards he was holding, but did not bother to pick them up. He did not say anything . . ."Yes?" Rogue asked, feeling puzzled.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Sakura . . .I'm sorry, I am allowed din here? I didn't mean-"  
  
"Sakura?" asked Yugi as he came in from round the back. "Hi- again"  
  
"Oh hi Yugi, what are you doing here?" Rogue asked, keeping one eye on the old man who was now looking at Yugi.  
  
"I kinda' live here, this is my Grandpa!" Yugi made his way around to stand with them.  
  
"Oh, hi Yugi's grandpa!" Rogue said sweetly, waving.  
  
"Hello" He said as he bent down to pick up the cards he dropped. There was a short silence and they all stared at each other aimlessly.  
  
"So. . .What are you doing here Sakura, or Rogue, or. . .Whatever you want to be called" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well . . . to be honest, I'm lost" Sakura sighed. "I was staying at this hotel with my friend, and I went for a walk, and I'm lost!"  
  
"Which Hotel was it?" Yugi's grandpa asked, he had now put the cards safely away.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sure I could find it but it's too dark and-"  
  
"why don't you stay here?" Yugi asked, "hey, is that OK Grandpa?"  
  
"can I?" Rogue asked, wondr in her voice. "oh- Jessie-"  
  
"Jessie? Oh your friend. Won't she be worried about you?" Yugi Grandpa asked.  
  
"Who Jessie?" Rogue blurted out in surprise. "no, she'll be having a nice romantic even for two, with her and cable"  
  
Marik circled the cage she was in and put his hands on his hips. This girl certainly wasn't an easy mind to control. Her mind was a jumbled thing- a very confusing mind. She was disturbed.  
  
"Ugh. . ." Jessie regained consciousness and looked up shakily. She was in a cage. "WHAT IS THIS THE ZOO?!" She screamed getting up and looking at Marik. "And where are the cakes?!"  
  
Marik groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you really that stupid?" He said coldly folding his arms.  
  
"My friend will come and save me and then she'll kick your ass!" Jessie paused. ". . .and get the cakes!"  
  
Marik was getting very pissed now. He held up his Millennium Rod.  
  
"Well she can't be that caring of a friend seeing as how she isn't here! Now, I'm going to take over your pitiful mind!" He yelled triumphantly.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! Ok, that was over dramatised. . ."  
  
"Er. . .yeah. . ." Holding up his Millennium Rod once again, he proceeded to take over her "pitiful" mind.  
  
"WAIT!" She yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" Marik yelled not fully understanding why he was bothering to listen to her.  
  
". . .Um. . .if you let me out. . .I'll. . .make it worth your while. . ." Jessie said slyly but without another word he took over the caverns of her mind.  
  
Rogue and Yugi were walking down the street. Yugi sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry about my Grandpa, he doesn't usually tell people to go away. . ."  
  
"It's ok," Rogue smiled. "I probably should get back to Jessie, lord knows what she's doing. . ." Tears welled up in her violet eyes.  
  
"Sakura?" Yugi asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head and said quietly, "He doesn't like me, does he?"  
  
Yugi hated seeing people upset.  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"You're Grandpa," She choked back sobs. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
Yugi looked at her warmly. "Nothing he's just had a lot on recently." Yugi explained handing her a tissue.  
  
They entered the hotel and Rogue forced a smile upon her face. She turned to Yugi and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here." She thanked him with a small bow.  
  
"It's alright. . . hey, this is the hotel Isis is staying in!!" he said.  
  
"Who's Isis?"  
  
"Another one of my friends," Yugi explained to her as they walked up the stairs to her hotel room.  
  
She swiped the card through the slot and accidentally realised she'd locked Jessie in the room for an hour.  
  
"Oops. . .Oh well, bye Yugi." She said opening the door. Closing it behind her she turned to her room.  
  
Jessie was standing by the window. She turned to Rogue.  
  
"Sorry I took so long it's just that I got lost-"  
  
Jessie showed her a knife and smirked devilishly.  
  
"Jessie, you got the cake then?!" 


	4. Generally Wierd

Chapter 4 - Generally Weird  
  
Jessie walked up to Rogue and went face to face with her.  
  
". . .Jessie?"  
  
"Rogue," Jessie said with a sigh. "You are one of my dearest friends. . ." She began.  
  
"A-ha. . ." Rogue said slowly raising an eyebrow. "You were on the sugar weren't you?" Jessie shook her head. "Ok your drunk!" She shook her head. "No. . .ah! You've been watching too many movies haven't you? Oh Jessie I- AHHHH!!"  
  
The young lady screamed as Jessie brought the knife up and tried to stab her best friend through the chest. She jumped to the bed and crawled back really slowly. Suddenly she fell back onto the carpet, missing the bed.  
  
"Rogue? Are you dead?"  
  
Marik appeared and sighed. "Even when I take over her mind, she's still as thick as ever." He groaned.  
  
"YOU BROKE MY NAIL YOU BITCH!" Rogue screamed lunging for Jessie.  
  
"AH!" Jessie screamed and fell back onto the carpet. "ARGH!" Jessie stood up quickly, pushing Rogue to the ground and raising the knife once again.  
  
She felt her fist being held back and Jessie froze. Turning her head she faced Yami.  
  
Marik smirked and walked over to the Pharaoh.  
  
"Pharaoh," Marik greeted him in cold way. "What brings you here?"  
  
"You trying to kill someone!" he rebounded letting go of Jessie's wrist.  
  
She let the knife drop and her own knees fall to the ground. Tears streamed down her eyes as she looked up at her friend.  
  
"Rogue. . .I'm. . .sorry. . ." She whispered.  
  
Rogue smiled and brought her friend into a warm embrace.  
  
"Pharaoh, you always spoil everything!" Marik yelled at him.  
  
"Pharaoh?! JUST WHO ARE YOU?!" Rogue cried, looking up at Yami, who she thought was Yugi . . .  
  
"Stay out of this!" Marik cried, turning round he held out his rod and Rogue flew back away from Jessie, into the wall.  
  
"Rogue!" Jessie cried, getting up and running after her friend, who fell to the floor.  
  
"MARIK!" Yami cried, in a rough, strict voice.  
  
"that's not gonna' help!" Jessie cried as she knelt by Rogue, who looked up, rubbing her neck.  
  
"I have no time for you Pharaoh! Or your stupid friends-" and with that he made a run for it, out the window.  
  
"are you ok?" Yami asked Rogue, coming towards her.  
  
"ow . . ." Rogue sighed, as Jessie helped her up. "yeah-"  
  
"I really better be going, who knows what Marik could be doing now?" Yami asked himself. He turned to leave, but Jessie stopped him.  
  
"If you see him, could you ask him where the cakes are?" She said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That night, Rogue found it hard to sleep. She knew it was stupid, but she was scared of Jessie. What if she suddenly jumped up and tried to stab her to death? Besides that, she still didn't understand who the 'pharaoh' was and who Jessie was being 'possessed' by?! She only had about two hours sleep and woke up abruptly crying after her nightmare about being chased by floating bananas.  
  
Jessie herself slept fine, she didn't understand what happened, but she didn't care. The only question on her mind was WHERE THE HELL WERE THE CAKES?!  
  
Yami walked back into his grandpa's shop in the early hours of the morning, he let Yugi regain control of his body as Solomon entered the shop, looking worried.  
  
"Yugi!" he cried, hugging his grandson. "Where were you? I thought you were only taking that girl back, it's been hours . . . ur . . ."  
  
"Ur . . . sorry Grandpa" Yugi sighed. "Something was wrong. Marik was causing trouble"  
  
"Are you OK? Is it sorted? What sort of trouble?!" His grandpa asked rapidly, fire in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing big . . .Well, you know Sakura? I walked back with her. Marik had taken over the mind of her friend and- well, she was trying to kill Sakura" The look of terror in Yugi's grandpa's eyes was so intense he had never seen that look before. "Grandpa?"  
  
"Uh . . ." he said, his mind seemed to be in a different place. "Uh . . .oh! is she ok?"  
  
"Yes, Yami helped out. Then we went to find Marik but had no luck" Yugi bit his lip and looked down. His grandpa put his arm round him and led him into the back.  
  
"But everything's ok" Solomon said, forcing a smile. "C'mon, let's get some cocoa or something"  
  
Isis sighed, that was it! She though as she folded the last invitation and put it in an envelope labelled 'Mai Valentine'. "Last one!" she said, smiling and leaning back on her chair. Suddenly their was a knock at the door. Isis rolled her eyes and making her way slowly to the door.  
  
Upon opening it, she saw Kaiba, holding a sheet of paper. "Uh . . . Hi Seto, what brings you hear at four in the morning?" Seto smiled and pushed past her, closing the door for her. "Oh, don't worry you don't have to answer today, I wasn't asking a question or anything" she said, folding her arms and turning to him.  
  
"Calm down" Seto said, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, ere. I found some more duellists you can invite" he handed over the sheet of paper which was freshly printed, susceptibly from the freshly updated Kaiba corp. databases. Isis looked at it puzzled.  
  
"Jessie Harper . . .Sakura?" She looked along the sheet where it had some information about them. "Sakura . . .Champion of most American states, South America, Spain, Hong Kong. Also tag-team champion of USA along side Jessica Harper . . ."  
  
"I can read" Seto spat, when he was sure she had finished. "So. Are you going to make the invitations or am I?"  
  
She handed him back the paper as if to say, "you, doh!"  
  
"Tonight at your place?" he said, with a warm smile he only ever shared with her and his brother. Isis nodded and returned his smile. "ok" he said quietly, leaning forward to give her a soft kiss on the lips before leaving, closing the door behind him.  
  
Isis stood for a while, his kisses was always so full of feeling and warmth. Still she could not see why everyone thought him a heartless monster. Wiliest thinking of this, she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep . . .  
  
Rogue felt herself being shook, she opened her eyes quickly, her first thought being that Jessie has killed her and she was in hell . . . She looked up to see Jessie and knew this WAS the case, sitting up she screamed.  
  
"ROGUEEE! Calm down, what is it?" Jessie asked, backing away.  
  
"Nothing" Rogue said smiling, looking around she took in the familiar surroundings of the Hotel room. She sighed and felt herself lower back into her bed as Jessie looked down on her.  
  
"Rogue? Hello- we're in Japan!" Jessie cried, throwing her arms in the air at an attempt of a bad movie take-off.  
  
"I know . . . and?"  
  
"Domino City, we could go site seeing we could whip some unsuspecting butt!" Jessie whistled wen she had finished and continued to smile aimlessly. Rogue sighed.  
  
"Do I have to?" she asked, pulling her quilt further over her.  
  
"YES COME OOOONNNN!" Jessie said, she sounded way too over-enthusiastic. "Plus, on the way down there, I need to ask for those damn cakes!"  
  
They made their way down the huge marble staircase of the hotel. Rogue was busy tying her hair into a scruffy plat, Jessie looked around at all the tourists, taking pictures of everything, the floor, the stairs, the door, a cloud that looked like the Eiffel tower.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jessie said, making her way through the crowds to the main desk. She was pushed back a few metres away from it by a tall blonde-haired girl. "Hey!" she cried, falling back onto Rogue.  
  
"Sorry" the girl said turning round. "more important people first, you know" then she gave them a snigger and began to walk away. Rogue bounded forward and grab her arm.  
  
"Guess that means you'd better move back and make way for us then!" she cried, smirking back at her. The girl gave her a look of pure ignorance and flicked her wavy hair out of her face.  
  
"What/" she spat.  
  
"You heard me" Rogue spat back, "you don't go around insulting my friends like that!"  
  
The girl began to smile fakery, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise you were so important, what are you? The princesses of Mars or something?"  
  
"how sad . . ." Jessie said, surpassing Rogue who was about to strike back with her own sad insult. "no, actually we're duellists, and Rogue here was about to challenge you to a duel"  
  
"Was I?" Rogue hissed.  
  
"Well, fine by me. My daddy owns this hotel so we can just kick the latest 'hot-shots' off the duelling stand outside and get straight to it" she smiled again, and pointed to the back glass doors. "right that way"  
  
As she began to walk off Rogue looked at Jessie, "I'm going to kill you . . ." she hissed as she was pushed along by passers by who had jumped at the change to watch a duel. 


	5. About a Deul

Chapter 5 - about a duel  
  
The duelling arena was situated just outside the hotel, near the pool. It was like one from duellist kingdom, a big playing field with podiums each side. Many people were gathering around to watch the duel but there was no need as it was broadcast through many screens in the hotel, including one big one at the front . . .how embarrassing would this be if I lost? Rogue said as she made her way away from Jessie and up on the podium facing her opponent.  
  
"Yay! Go Rogue . . .I'm friends with her!" Jessie was shouting from the front row of the gathering crowd.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Madison, and you . . .?" the girl almost had to shout over the murmurs of the crowed.  
  
"Sakura here!" Rogue shouted, no nervousness in her voice. "Ready to loose?! So can we begin?" 2000 life points automatically appeared on the side-screen and a big picture of them appeared on the over-head screen. And so, it begun . . .  
  
****************************************  
  
Joey hummed softly as he and Yugi made their way down the high street.  
  
"Hum . . . Hum . . . Mai . . . hum . . ." Joey said, shaking his head as his blonde hair blew in the wind.  
  
"So, you liked the holiday then?" Yugi said, smiling and looking up at his scruffy haired friend.  
  
"Um . . . it was amazing" Joey said, he drooled slightly as he spoke. Yugi caught the hint and kept his mouth shut. Suddenly, as they approached the street of the Hotel, they heard their names being called out in a familiar voice. "Yugi!! Yu-gi!! Joey, wait!!!" they heard Isis call as she ran to meet them.  
  
"Oh!" cried Joey, coming out of his day-dream, "hi Isis"  
  
"Yeah, how are you?" Yugi smiled sweetly as he spoke and was thankful Joey had no time to continue with the details of his holiday with Mai . . .  
  
"I'm OK, and I have good news!" she handed them each an envelop with their name written on it in silver ink. "Your invited to my party tonight, it's at my new place . . .can you come?"  
  
"SURE! Sounds fun" Yugi cried.  
  
"Who else is coming?" Joey asked, looking sadly down at the invitation . . .  
  
"Well, top duellists . . .Kaiba, Bakura, Marik, of course! Er . . . Mai, I guess you can being your friends if you must . . .oh and Sakura Tamme and Jessie Harper, have you heard of them, because I haven't?" Isis said, and by the end of it she sounded out of breath . . .  
  
"Mai Is coming? I'm there!" Joey cried, not relishing how eager he sounded.  
  
"Yeah, I know Sakura, well I've seen her before . . . and that Jessie too. I didn't know they were top duellists . . . but anyway, sounds great!" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Well cool, it's at seven, just read the invitations, really gotta' be off! Bye all" she cried, half smiling as she made her way down the street, her raven hair swaying from side to side.  
  
"Oh, so y- OH MY GOD!" Joey cried, making Yugi turn to where he was looking. "it's a duel, c'mon, lets check it out" Joey cried, he led Yugi to a crowd of people watching a cyber-screen at the front of the hotel, where Rogue and Madison stood ready to draw their first cards.  
  
"It's Sakura . . ." Yugi said, looking up at the screen.  
  
******************************************  
  
"I play . . . Rogue doll! How fitting for you" Madison said, winking at Rogue, which sort of scared her . . . "also . . ." continued Madison, "I play this card face down . . .and THAT ends my turn!"  
  
Rogue thought about it, oh how I hate duelling . . . she sighed and looked down at her hand. "the Luna curse . . ." she sighed under her breath. "better start easy, Hmm . . . The Realm Clown . . . attack 1700, I could beat her. But that card . . ." she then put down Realm Clown, and it's evil- looking hologram appeared on the field in front of her. Madison's smile widened, she was making it to easy . . . "Also, I play this card face down" Rogue said, smiling herself.  
  
"You done?" Madison asked, and without waiting for any response she continued. "good, I can't attack you sooo- I play Black Hole, wiping out all the cards on the field. Does that upset you?" she said, as she layed the card down. Immediately all the cards were swept up into a black hole that appeared above them. Rogue didn't seem bothered, but Jessie did.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!" she cried, and turning to the person next to her continued, "I don't know her, never seen her before in my life!"  
  
Madison looked thoughtfully down on the field, she should have saved that card! No matter, she had more suprises in store. "I play Curse of the ribbon mummy!" she said, as a hologram of a mummy appeared, rapped in ribbon as a cartoon. It's attack points were 1800, Rogue better get some monsters before her next turn . . . "and wit that I end my turn" Madison said.  
  
Rogue sighed, "Hmm . . ." she sighed, as she drew a card. Yuri-girl, it showed a picture of a girl with black rosses, her attack points were 1800 and defence was 1500. If she wanted to win she'd need higher-powered monsters. Then she saw it in her hand, Black Pendant, it will increase her power! Rogue thought. "I play Yuri-Girl in attack mode and attach her with Black Pendant, making her new attack points . . . er . . .damn maths . . .oh, 2500!" she said, feeling the scent of victory. Making sure there was no cards left face down she made her girl attack, wiping out Madison's fasion deserter mummy.  
  
"you go Rogue!" She heard Jessie cry from below.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Joey and Yugi watched on, interested in the duel. As it continued they muttered things to each other, commenting on their duelling strategies. "hey, good move" Joey said, when Rogue played remove trap.  
  
"Her Yuri-girl is very powerful" Yugi commented, "she'd be interesting to duel . . ." thhey watched again for a few more minutes.  
  
"Listen Yugi" Joey finally said as they both turned away. "I really gotta' go, I said I'd meet Mai in that restaurant down town"  
  
"it's ok, I was just gonna' you know. Hang . . .?" Yugi sighed, making it up as he went along. Joey waved and began to walk off along the narrow streets. Yugi sighed and put his hands in his pockets, he had nothing to do now . . .  
  
Several minutes later the duel had given way, Madison has 800 life points left, while Rogue was on 1300. "for my next move . . . wait for it!" Madison continued, posing for the cameras that transmitted the signal to the main screens. "I play Makui the magical beast . . . attack 2100, defence 1900. Beat that now that your little Yuri-girl is gone" a smirk grew across her face.  
  
Rogue sighed, she couldn't be bothered! But she refused to let Madison win. "Fine, if you want to play tough. This move will wipe you out. I was hoping to save it for something special but it seems like nothing like that is going to happen sooo . . .!" Rogue threw down a card and the hologram of the dark witch appeared.  
  
"your Dark Witch? Is that supposed to scare me?" Madison spat.  
  
"not scared?" Rogue asked, then she smiled secretly. "well get ready for nightmares because when I combined her with my Cauldron Of Night, well, just see what happens" Rogue also laid down her magic card and looked up as her dark witch was transformed into an elegant sorceress. "The Luna Sorceress, attack 4100, defence 4000" Rogue seemed be calm, it had not been a hard duel but she could hear Jessie's screams from below.  
  
Madison's face turned a very pale shade of . . . well, pale. She gulped as Rogue told her sorceress to attack and Madison's beast was sent to the shadow realm, her life-point counter flashed once, then made it's way down to a big fat 0. Madison hung her head in shame, Rogue could tell she was crying. "I didn't even try, so there!" she mumbled.  
  
Rogue smirked, "don't feel bad, I wasn't trying wither. Didn't need too" then she jumped down to meet Jessie and the people clapping for her slightly.  
  
***********************************************  
  
after a long day a sight-seeing and more duelling Rogue and Jessie returned to their room. On entering the door Rogue stepped on something and looked down at two letters. "I didn't know we got post?" she said.  
  
"Do we have a letter-box?" Jessie asked, unsuccessfully examining the door.  
  
Rogue picked up the letter, there was one for Jessie, one for 'room 107 - passengers 67 and 68' which was obviously them. She handed Jessie her letter. "You have one"  
  
"Cool" Jessie cried, looking at it, wondering what it was . . .  
  
Rogue, meanwhile had opened hers and was looking down at it. "Flight takes off at 9:00 p.m. tomorrow night" she said, and turned round to see Jessie smiling wildly. "Er . . . Jess?"  
  
"I'm invited to a partyyyy!" she cried, jumping up and down and waving her arms around in the air, screaming. Rogue looked at her envelope and opened it.  
  
You are invited to a party at the Ishtar mansion on 13th May at 7:00 p.m. it is for top duellists. Dinner will be included. Thank-you, Ishizu Ishtar and Seto Kaiba.  
  
"We're going to a party! - hey wait a minute, Seto Kaiba?!" Rogue's face lit up and she began to jump round as well . . .then she stopped and turned to Jessie, "not only are we going t a cool, grand-people's party. But maybe that sweet boy will be there!" 


	6. Fire in the Disco

A/N: I really don't know what happened to this story, and i can;t write party fics, so it's had a lil' problem . . .but still, enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 6 - Fire in the Disco!  
  
Yugi stood in the dark, eh felt the wind blwing agaisnt his hair as he looked around him then looked down at himself, dressed in his posh suit. He sighed, everythign was ready. But where were his friends? Suddenly he heard someone shotu his anme and he looked up in shock.  
  
"Yugi!" came his friend, Tristan's voice. Yugi smiled voer to him and waved as he saw him walk towards him. But there was someone else with him . . .  
  
"Oh, hey Tristan!" Yugi cried, "And . . .?" and otu from ebhind him came Serenity, in her long blue dress, looking nervous. "Serenity. Hi, are you two gogin together?"  
  
"We . . ." Tristan began and then looked at Serenity. She nodded shyly but Yugi didn't mind. "Youw on't tell Joey will ya' mate?" came Tristan's desprite voice.  
  
"No . . . i won't" Yugi said, even thoguh he felt it was un fair on Joey.  
  
"Thanks Yugs, pal!" Tristan said, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Err . . . no, i'm waiting for everyone" Yugi said. Tristand and Serenity nodded and looked ahead of them at Isis' big mansion where they could hear faint music and lgihts.  
  
"We'll se you later then!" Tristan said and Serenity waved as they walked off into the distance together.  
  
Yugi sighed and looked around, he was waiting for Joey, who was waiting for Mai, so therefore he'd be waiting a loong time. He looekd up again and to hsi horror saw the brown haired female, named Téa, looking down on him. "Oh holy shit- I mean, oh hello!" Yugi cried, suprsing even himself with what he came out with.  
  
"Hey Yugi" Téa said, almost gogin to hug him, but Yugi pulled back. "Aww! that's so kind of you, standing out here and waiting for MEE!" she said, smiling.  
  
"But i wasn't-"  
  
"Well, i'm here nwo, soo we can go!" Téa cried, she grabbe donto his ahnd but Yugi pulled her off.  
  
"Huh?" Téa said to herslef, turning round.  
  
"i wasn't waiting for you . . . i was waiting for . . . for- them!" he said pointing at Rogue and Jessie who had jus that moment walked through the gates. Ignoring whatever it was Téa had to say, Yugi pushed past her and ran up to hsi other friends.  
  
"Uh . . . oh Yugi . . . or is it Yami? hi" Rogue said looking confussed as he ran upto them.  
  
"Hi Rogue . . . and Jess . . ." he said panting, sounding slightly out of breath.  
  
"Uh-oh" Rogue sighed, looking at hwo poshly he was dressed and then down at her own . . . black pants and boots and top, with chains on the side and 'Satan's Angel' written on it . . . Yugi looked at her, but tried to seem as if he had nto noticed.  
  
"Is there food at this party?" came Jessie's voice from ebhind Rogue.  
  
"How many times do i have to tell you Jessie?!" Rogue cried, "YES!!!"  
  
Ignroing Rogue, Jessie looked at Téa, walking off in the distance. "Oh, Yugi, look it's your girlfriend!"  
  
Yugi looked round,a dn then back around. "What?- she;s . . . she's nto my girlfriend!" he cried, sounding offended.  
  
"Rogue said she was!-" Jessie cried, but Rogue grabbed her wrist and dragged her off past Yugi, lookign puzzled and hurt.  
  
"2We'll see you int here Yugi!" Rogue called back, waving as she dragged Jessie off.  
  
Yugi watched tem walk off, or in Jessie's case, be dragged off, and sighed. That girl was wierd . . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Inside the mansion Isis had gone to great lenghts to decorate, all around them were paperchains and tinsil, it looked like chrimstmas in May. Jessie and Rogue walked in, and looked around. Rogue really wished she could go home and change, but she couldn't leave Jessie or all hell would brake loose!  
  
"Names?" came a voice, they turned round to face a security man in shock.  
  
"R- i mean, Sakura Tamme and Jessie Harper" Rogue said, smiling sweetly, knowing he was looking at her cloths. He checked his list and then nodded.  
  
Jessie ran off straight away, and Rogue watched her run off to the buffet table. She didn't really like parties anymore, she didn't know why she was here . . . Then she saw Ryou walk in and she remebered again. He was walking near to her and then eh looked up and saw her and Rogue looked away, she would have to wait a while, unitl the party got swinging and most people were drunk . . .  
  
About 20 minutes later Yugi, Joey and Mai finally came in and Tea, Tristan and Serenity went to meet them. Rogue looked around for Jessie but couldn't find her so she dechided to go and talk to "the gang".  
  
"What took you?" Tristan said, admiring Mai's whote, short dress. Joey coughed and he looked up again.  
  
"Mai getting ready" Joey sighed, he looked like he had been bored to death for hours.  
  
Joey looked at Serenity, even though it was a formal party, people would be getting drunk . . . he wasn't sure she should be here . . . but he didn't saya nything straight away.  
  
From behind them there was a slight tap on a microphone and they all turned round to see Isis herself, standing in an ioen space. "Welcome duelists, to my home and to this party. I hoep you are all having a wonderful time and now that all the guests have arrived we can start the fun" Then she smiled at them all.  
  
"The fun?" Yugi asked Joey who shrugged.  
  
By the time half-an-hour had passed everyone had had alot to drink, accsept Serenity who only had one glass of wine, against Joey's will. Joey and Mai were dancing, as were Tristan and Serenity and as for Tea, she was trying to get Yugi to dance with her . . . which is quite funny actually.  
  
Rogue stood leaning against the wall with a glass of vodka looking for Ryou and Jessie, she had just vanished . . . Then someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned round to see Ryou. "Oh . . . Hi again"  
  
He seemed shy but she "hi" back. Rogue didn't really know what to say to him fter the whole lift thing. "Want a drink?" Ryou asked. Rogue looked down and quickely hid her drink behind her back.  
  
"Er . . . sure, a drink, yeah, cool" she said, feeling herself blush.  
  
Meanwhile Jessie was getting very drunk and dancing with random guys. She was enjoying herself, forgetting totally about Rogue. She walked up to one guy, he had blonde hair, and a band round his head. "Hey Mister, what's you name?" she asked.  
  
"Bandit Keith" he spat back at her, not caring much about how drunk she saw, he held a smoke down by his side.  
  
Jessie started to laugh, oh is that because you wear a band thingy, and you name's BANDit keith" then she laughed more and fainted onto him, causing him to drop his smoke, which landed on one of the house plants. Keith noticed this as he pushed Jessie off him onto the floor and yelled "FIRE!" someone nearby him looked and pulled the alarm and then they both ran, elaving Jessie . . .  
  
Most were to drunk to notice, but the guards were helping people out in numbers. Joey was doing his best "i'm brave" impression and Tea was running around,t alking about being friends . . .  
  
"Come on, we better go!" Bakura cried, grabbing Rogue by her wrist.  
  
"No!" Rogue cried, "My friend is there, lost . . ." she cried, looking at him. Bakura looked back and then elt go of her.  
  
"C'mon then, we ahve to find her" he cried and they ran further into the building to find her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Outside the guards were checking the guest list to see if everyone was outside OK. Yugi was listening to Tea say that someone's still in there. "Hey guys" said Joey, "Where's Bakura?"  
  
"He's srill in there!" Yugi cried, suddenly Yami was out and running back into the mansion.  
  
"NO YUG!" Joey crioed, he bgan to run after him but ran into a guard and was sent flying.  
  
"No one goes back in, the fire service are on their way" He said roughly and turned away.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Bakura and Rogue finally found Jessie, lying on the floor in the smoke. Bakura picked her up and Rogue looked at her, she was unconsious. "BAKURA!" Yami cried in the distance.  
  
"C'mon" Bakura coighed, grabbing Rogue's hand and leading her through the smokey building, Jessie hanging limply over his shoulder . . .  
  
Eventually they met Yami, who looked at them in shock, "Are you guys ok?" he cried. Rogue nodded and coughed from the smoke and Baura did the same. "Come on, elt's get out, There's no one else is there?" he cried.  
  
Bakura looked and Rogue and she shook her head and shrugged. "No, i don't think so" Bakura said.  
  
"Ok" Yami said and he saw the flames catching up to them. They all ebgan to walk out, pussing through upturned chairs and tables until they reaches the door and Joey jumped foreword . . .  
  
Bakura dropped Jessie and began to do the CPR and other medical things needed, "The ambulance is on it's way" Tea cried to them. Rogue looked down at Jessie . . .  
  
"Thanks" she said to Bakura and then Yami, who hadn't helped much but still . . .  
  
In the distamce Kaiba roleld his eyes, "Always has to be the hero" he spat . . . 


End file.
